Arc 1: 04 Broken Wings
by Macx
Summary: Half dead and out of luck Cyclonus meets an unknown robot. Is she the enemy or a new ally?


**Broken Wings**   
by Birgit Staebler

The winds had picked up and clouds rushed over the lead colored sky. The mountains looked like they were far away, though it would take only half a day's flight to reach them. Dead trees and rubble covered the plains and gave them a desolate and dead look. Somewhere lightning flashed, but it wasn't of natural origin. Somewhere up there a battle was taking place, but it was already moving away. The battle had started last night, right after the second moon had risen above the horizon. She had watched the display of lasers and explosions for a while, waiting if the battle would move toward the planet. But it hadn't; it had stayed up there, far away from her. She wasn't interested in the fight and if it came to where she lived she'd have to move away; she liked her solitude.   
She spread her wings and soared up into the stormy morning sky, letting the wind carry her. It conserved a lot of energy. As she watched the ground for anything of interest she discovered a the vague outline of a humanoid figure. Curious, she leveled her wings a bit and glided down. The figure lay sprawled on the ground, unmoving, maybe dead. Beside the figure lay another one, equally unmoving. She changed the angle of her wings again and stretched out her claws, landing on a boulder close to the two figures. The first one was large, larger than her and built much more powerful, colored in silver and some kind of dark purplish color. There were several deep wounds, and black fluids covered its body, partly soaking the ground. A weapon lay close to his hands. The second figure looked worse off. A gaping hole decorated its chest and from the looks of it there was no hope it had survived the fight and the following crash.   
As she moved even closer she felt the pain of the wounded robot. She flinched a bit at the old, though familiar sensation of empathy. It made her want to cringe away, but her compassion for the wounded and the suffering was too strong. She was a healer after all. She couldn't ignore him even if she wanted to.   
Uuuuh, transformation circuits, she thought as she recognized the destroyed parts. Looks bad. Third degree shot wounds, still bleeding. Fuel pump is really bad off, ruptured tubes, oxygen intake is full of clotted liquids. Her medically trained mind supplied her with all the garish information.   
She pondered if she could salvage anything from the dead one. There was no use taking him apart if his circuits were not compatible with the other one. With these thoughts she started a closer inspection of the dead robot.

*

There was pain everywhere. It surrounded him like a prison cage, ever tightening, ever present. He made an effort to move forward, to leave, and was rewarded with a murky light and the sound of howling wind. He was momentarily disoriented, then his mind supplied him with what had happened. The Autobots. The battle. Someone had hit him. Once, twice, again. The pain had seared through him, numbing every other sensation. He had lost his navigational controls and had fallen. He remembered the Sweep trying to help him, how he had been shot up as well. He remembered the dying lights in the Sweep's eyes. And then there was nothing at all.   
With an effort he moved his head to try and find out where he was. There had been a planet close by, a lifeless chunk of rock. And it looked that he was lying on the surface of this planet. There seemed to be no life around him, but then he became aware of scraping sounds. He turned his head a bit more and discovered something small and black. He focused on the black thing and was surprised to find that it looked like a bird. It had wings which had feathers shaped of metal, a grey beak and equally grey claws. It looked sleek and powerful for such a small creature, it's skin glistening in the sparse light .... and it was scavenging the Sweep lying close by.   
He felt a wave of rage surge through him and his hand clasped the gun lying close by. He aimed it at the bird and squeezed the trigger. The shot went wild, not even coming close to ruffling the metal feathers, but it was enough to get the thing away from the Sweep.   
The bird gave a surprised squawk and hopped away, though it didn't take off. It gave him a disdainful look and shook its wings.   
"Did no-one ever tell you it's not nice to shoot at strangers?" the bird asked.   
He noticed to his surprise that its voice was that of a female. And now he also saw the symbol on its slim chest. It wasn't a symbol he recognized and wasn't even coming close to the insignia of an Autobot or a Decepticon.   
"What did you do to him?" he asked roughly, noticing that his vocal unit was still functional, but in bad need of some repair. His internal repair unit was hard at work, but he knew he would be unable to survive without help. At least not for long. The damage report told him he would be able to walk, but not fly. And he was missing over half of his fuel on top of that.   
The bird looked at the badly shot up Sweep. "Nothing. He was already dead when I found you. I merely looked if there was something useful left."   
He looked at her with disgust. "You are a scavenger."   
"I am a survivor," she pointed out. "And I wasn't going to take him apart. I simply had a look."   
He didn't believe her. "What's your name?"   
"Raven," she answered. She cocked her head and took a few tentative steps toward him. "What's yours?"   
"Cyclonus."   
He got himself into a sitting situation and leaned against the boulder behind him, his weapon lying in his lap. He was in pain and if push came to shove he wasn't very optimistic about his chances. Raven's beak was sharp, as were her claws. She looked like she was fast, and in his weakened state he was no match for her.   
Raven glanced at the dead Sweep. "Did he have a name as well?"   
Cyclonus had to confess he didn't know. He had always thought of him as one of the Sweeps. If they had individual names they had never told him, or anyone he knew.   
Raven came a bit closer. "You need repairs," she stated the obvious.   
He pointed his weapon at her. "Stay away," he told her.   
She raised her head, slightly piqued. "Sure. Chase away your only chance to stay alive."   
He grimaced humorlessly. "My best chance to die," he corrected her coldly. "I don't believe your story for one moment."   
"Then don't," she snorted. "And wither and die." With that she took off.   
Cyclonus watched the bird disappear in the leaden sky. All of a sudden he felt terribly alone. And afraid. He knew that Galvatron would look for him, but he also knew that it might be a fruitless search. The planet was large, the battle might still be in action ... what if the Autobots had won and chased the others off? How long would Galvatron wait to search for his second-in-command? He leaned back, trying to ignore the pain in his body. It was bad, he knew. Very bad. He might just die here alone........   
Time passed and the storm strengthened. The wind carried millions and millions of tiny particles of sand over the plains and he felt them lodge themselves inside his body. He knew that in time the sand would do as much damage to his delicate circuits as the gunfire had. Cyclonus stared into the approaching darkness. He wouldn't survive the storm. Well, he wouldn't survive anyway, though the storm would let him die more quickly.   
A shadow passed over him and he discovered that the bird, Raven, had come back. She landed a few feet away from him, watching him with those yellow, somehow compassionate eyes. Cyclonus tightened his hand around his weapon.   
"You need help," Raven simply said.   
"Not yours. Why don't you fly off and wait for someone else to die?" he growled. "I won't give up that easily."   
She sighed. "Hey, listen, I'm just trying to help you! I didn't have to come back, y'know."   
"Right. So get away again, scavenger."   
She looked slightly offended. "I didn't kill him!" she repeated. "And I can't even use any of his circuitry. We are not compatible in any way. But since he seems to be of your race you might be able to use his circuits to survive." She nodded at the worst wound, the wound close to his fuel pump.   
Cyclonus knew Raven was right. He wouldn't be able to survive alone if he didn't help himself. Still, he felt reluctant and very disgusted by gutting the Sweep and using his circuits for his own needs.   
"My friends will find me."   
Raven chuckled softly, but it didn't sound malicious, only sad. "They might never find you."   
He stared at her. "Why?" he demanded sharply.   
"The atmosphere has highly ionized particles. They form an impenetrable layer, like a shield. No radio signals get in, none get out, not to talk about radar." She sighed, looking into the sky and in her eyes was a longing look. "I sometimes wish signals would get through, but then ... better not." She hopped over to his side. "Now, Cyc, I have medical knowledge and I inspected your friend's circuits. It's complicated, but if you can help me with a few directions and advice I guess I can manage to get you up and staggering."   
"The name is Cyclonus," he ground out.   
"So what? You want to decide on whether you let me help you or not on how I call you?"   
Cyclonus looked at her sincere expression. She sounded reasonable, but except for her name he knew nothing about her! The storm howled around him. The clouds now formed an impenetrable layer of darkness, blocking out the rays of the weak sun.   
"Why?" he wanted to know. "Why help me? Why come back?"   
"Dunno. Maybe I like you, though I can't say I understand that feeling," she added.   
He glared at her.   
Raven looked uneasily at the sky. "It'll be worse soon," she muttered. "We have to get you to a safer place." She looked back at him. "Can you walk?"   
"Why should I follow you anywhere?"   
"Aw, by the Ancients, damnit, Cyc!" she exploded, her feathers rising a bit. "I am not going to kill you! If I wanted to see you dead I'd just wait until the storm is over!" Her eyes glowed in anger. "I won't sit here and get caught in the storm because of you!"   
Cyclonus grabbed for a hold and pulled himself to his feet out of sheer anger, an anger he felt rising inside of him because of her words. It was a shaky stand, but he stood. He groaned slightly as pain shot along his nerves, and then his knees gave way. He fell to the ground like a stone. For some time he felt nothing at all, then he was aware of a pair of hands pulling him up. He tried to help the one helping him and managed to stand up again. Cyclonus trembled, focusing on just keeping upright. Then he turned his head and his optics fixed on .... a female robot. He stared her. How ... She looked a bit like Raven ... with those black wings hugging her slim body like a cloak. She also wore the same insignia on her chest. Her delicate features with those familiar yellow eyes were full of concern. Looking at her made way for a strange, unaccustomed feeling. She was beautiful, he decided, with her smooth black body and those elegant wings. There was nothing bulky or sharp about her. She was ....perfection. Cyclonus shook himself. What in the name of Cybertron made him feel like that?   
"Raven?" he asked, sounding stunned.   
The female smiled humorlessly. "Dead on, Cyc. Lean on me," she said with Raven's voice.   
She placed one arm over her shoulder and encircled his waist with the other arm, starting to walk. He followed her automatically. He didn't know if he could really trust her but right now his survival instincts were stronger than his carefulness.   
"My name is Cyclonus," he muttered.   
"Whatever."   
Raven was difficult to spot in the murky darkness of the approaching storm and his damaged optics made it hard for him to distinguish her, though she was right next to him. She talked softly, incessantly, encouraging him to walk, not to give up. Cyclonus focused entirely on her voice. He fell down twice, his legs no longer supporting him as he wanted them to. Everytime he pulled her down with him. He was so weak, wanted nothing more than rest. But Raven kept on calling him, helping him to get up again. He couldn't resist her voice. She was strong, supporting his weight, and a part of his mind wondered how she could do that. She was much lighter built than him, appeared weaker ... but she wasn't.   
Finally they arrived at a hole in the ground. She helped him climb down, careful, cautious. Halfway into the cave he lost his footing and slid down the rest of the way, pulling her with him. With a cry of pain he slammed against a solid object. For some time there was nothing but pain, until he could shove the agony back and concentrate on his surroundings.   
The cave wasn't very large, but it appeared comfy. There was some kind of glowing moss on the walls, shedding the only light since the dark skies allowed none to fall through the hole above him.   
"Cyc?" Raven knelt beside him, her voice concerned.   
"Cyclonus," he insisted stubbornly.   
"Right you are. Lie back, keep still," she ordered. Her hands touched his forearm and it gave him a tingling sensation, a pleasant sensation.   
He did as she had ordered and Raven took a look at his wounds. She was very careful not to hurt him and he saw in her eyes that she was very concerned. "Looks like you aggravated the injuries through the fall. I'm sorry."   
"Not your fault," he said weakly. For the first time he believed her words, that she didn't want to see him dead. She had returned, hadn't she? She had brought him here to wait out the storm.   
Raven gave an unhappy sound. "You need help."   
"You said you could help me," he reminded her.   
Raven was silent. "I'm not sure that I should really help you," she finally confessed.   
Cyclonus' optics narrowed. "Why?" he asked with renewed suspicion.   
She sighed, never letting go of his arm. "It's not that I don't want to help you, but you are so very much different from me. And with the storm brewing together outside I can't get back to retrieve the necessary circuits...."   
"Then we'll sit out the storm here."   
She shook her head. "You won't be able to last that long." Her optics flickered to the hole in the ceiling. "I'm not much use to anyone," she muttered bitterly. Her yellow eyes locked on his. "Maybe you are right; your friends will find you and I should get back to my own life. You are safe down here and I should be ... doing something useful. Like calling your friends. They could still be in orbit or close by. I can find them......"   
"Raven! Wait!" he called as she walked over to the entrance.   
She stopped.   
"Don't leave," he begged. "I ... ungh!" Pain flashed along his nerves and he gasped, unable to do anything but ride the waves of agony for some time. When he was able to think clearly again he was aware of Raven's soothing presence at his side.   
"It's getting worse. The damage must be more extensive then I thought," she said. "Cyc? Can you hear me?"   
He whispered weakly, "Yes. And don't call me that!"   
A quick smile crossed her features. "Hold on. I know you have the strength!"   
His optics flickered and he was loosing his focus, and then he cried again. The agony washing over his circuits was unbearable. He was aware of Raven's voice, but he could no longer make out her words. And then he plunged into a black abyss of thankful numbness.

*

Raven felt panic surge through her.   
"Cyc?" She looked intently at his lifeless optics. "Cyclonus? No! Don't do this to me! You can't do this to me!"   
The panic turned into terror. She couldn't do this.... she hadn't healed anyone in more than a lifetime and she wasn't sure she'd be able to.   
"Cyclonus?" she asked in a whisper. "Please ...?"   
There was no reply and she felt his life-signs drop. She had to do something ... now. Either she acted now or she'd be responsible for his death.   
"I can do it," she muttered. "You will live." With that she took off into the storm outside.

*

Cyclonus was dimly aware of his surroundings. Someone called his name, penetrating the layer of pain around him. The voice was insistent, warm, calming, reassuring ... everything at once. He felt drawn to the voice and found his way back to consciousness. Raven was in his line of sight, in her bird mode, and she was carrying several cables, metal parts and other things in her beak. She dropped them beside her, then transformed. It was a smooth and beautiful transformation, Cyclonus thought dazedly.   
"Hey," she said softly and her eyes glowed warmly.   
"Raven," he whispered.   
"I have the necessary parts," she explained.   
"You ... went out ... into the storm."   
She shrugged, dislodging several layers of dried sand. "No big deal. Now," she said calmly. "I know enough to recognize that the worst damage was done to the transformation circuits and the fuel pump."   
He nodded.   
"How much knowledge do you have concerning your own structure."   
"Not much," Cyclonus confessed weakly. "I'm a warrior...."   
"I see. I'll have to do it by learning then. Listen, this will probably hurt a lot and I'd like to put you out completely."   
Panic surged through him again. "No," he protested. "Helpless...."   
"I know," she said compassionately. "I know you don't trust me; I know you don't know me. But I want to spare you the pain. Try to have faith in me. I won't leave you, Cyclonus."   
Cyclonus felt it was the truth. Raven wouldn't leave. She just wouldn't. "All right ...."   
And then there was blackness.

*

The third time Cyclonus woke he felt ways better. It's wasn't obvious at first, but by and by he felt circuits react to his commands, felt his fuel pump beat more regularly and his oxygen intake was no longer painful. He lay motionless, wondering how Raven had managed such a miracle.   
Raven.   
The thought of the female made him turn his head. He first saw only the glowing moss, then the hole in the ceiling. It was pitch black outside. A howling storm was raging outside. Then he discovered her. She was close by, sitting on the ground, her arms wrapped around her legs, the wings covering her shoulders. Her head was resting on her forearms.   
"Raven?" To his immediate relief his voice was his old again.   
Her head jerked up and she jumped from her sitting position as she saw that he was awake. He tried to get up, but her hand pushed him down again.   
"Stay still," she told him with such a voice of authority that he complied. She ran one hand over his body and appeared as if she was listening to something. Finally she nodded. "Looks like you're fit enough to move and maybe even transform, but I wouldn't advice it."   
He stared at her. "You're not only knowledgeable of first aid, you're a medic, right?" He nodded at her arm, which he suspected contained diagnostic equipment.   
Raven looked at him, an unreadable expression on her face.   
"Thank you for your help," he added as she didn't speak and sat up, stretching out one hand. She took it and as he touched her he felt that tingling sensation again.   
"You were dying," she said. "I couldn't let you die."   
"You are a healer. You did a miracle, I guess." He smiled a bit. "I would be dead without you."   
She dropped her eyes, not answering. "A healer," she repeated, sounding a bit disgusted. "And that's all that I am." She turned her head away in shame and rose.   
Cyclonus was confused. He rose to his feet as well, noting he was no longer so weak, but still a bit dizzy.   
"What do you mean? Healers and medics are important."   
"They are not," she corrected. "They take second place to everything." Raven placed her wings around her shoulders, hugging them tightly to her body. "Warriors are the pride and joy of every race. I'm not a warrior. I'm of no use to anyone," she said bitterly. "That's why I came here. My kind had no use for me because I had no other function than being a healer. I can only defend, not attack. I can fool an enemy into thinking I'm something else, but trickery is no weapon of destruction."   
Cyclonus felt understanding rise inside of him. But .... why would any leader despise a healer? Even Galvatron valued the Constructicons for their medical knowledge ..... then again, they were also strong warriors..... She was a capable medic, as she had shown with his repair. And if she was able to project images she'd be an invaluable asset in any attack. She might not be powerful concerning firepower, but she was strong in her particular field of knowledge.   
"Where do you come from, Raven?" he asked carefully. "Why do you feel inferior?"   
She looked at him, her eyes sad and longing. It touched this something inside of him, something he had never thought he could feel. It was more than compassion. It was more than sympathy. It was ..... Cyclonus shook himself. It couldn't be true, could it? He didn't know her, yet he thought he had known her all his life.   
"We are old. Older than your race." She smiled a bit. "Yes, I recognize your symbol. You are a Decepticon. We were created before you, like some kind of experiment. The others were warriors, but my function in the old days was that of a spy. I was able to get in wherever I wanted, record information and get out again. I was alone for a lot of time, which was why I was equipped with a kind of solar energy collector." She gestured at her wings. "I can use my energy more efficiently and I can get it from everywhere. I had to acquired healer skills to help myself in emergency situations. Then I developed those skills to help others as well, but I never rose into the ranks of the warriors. They said I was worthless, weak .... of lower construction... generally a failed creation." Raven shook at the memories. Her optics clouded with emotional pain. "They left me two options: be destroyed or leave. I decided to try the latter. I went to see other worlds, but I couldn't find my place. That's when I discovered this planet. I've been here ever since; alone."   
Cyclonus looked at her in compassion. "Raven...." he started.   
"Go," she told him. "You are healed. Meet with your friends."   
"No."   
She curled her hands into fists.   
"Come with me, "Cyclonus insisted. "Join the Decepticons. You are a good medic and we can use spies. Your abilities will give you a place with meaning!"   
"I have no place anywhere," she said.   
He placed both hands on her shoulders. "If you want to have a place I can give you one. I know that Galvatron will be impressed by your talents. He needs spies."   
She looked into his optics. "What if he doesn't?"   
He smiled. "Then I'll make him understand that you are needed." That I need you. The thought shocked him, but he knew it was the truth. He had known her for only such a short time, but he was certain that they belonged together. "Please come with me, Raven."   
The storm howling outside was the only sound in the cave and Cyclonus suspected it was already moving away. He watched the female intently, wishing her to give him a positive answer. He wouldn't leave without one.   
"I'm sorry," she said and then touched his chest.   
Cyclonus felt something pass between them, like an electrical current. Then there was only darkness.

*

Raven looked sadly at the unconscious figure. It had been her only choice. There was no alternative. Even if her heart told her she had chosen wrong, logic told her she was right. Her experience among warriors was generally bad and she wouldn't want to go through all of it again.   
"Good-bye," she said and transformed, taking off.   
Soaring into the still stormy sky she decided to look for his friends. She didn't want him to be alone any longer than necessary. As she left she felt a part of her stay behind..... and it hurt.

* * *

Cyclonus watched as Long Haul checked him one last time, then nodded. "Everything reads just fine, Cyclonus," he told him.   
"Whoever patched you together did one hell of a good job," Hook agreed. "Using the Sweep's circuits was delicate and trickery work. Couldn't have done it better."   
"Saved your life," Scrapper added.   
Cyclonus nodded and left the repair bay. He didn't remember how he had gotten back to Charr. The last thing he knew was how Raven had touched him.... then there was nothing at all. He had woken in the repair ward, the Constructicons working at his body and fixing a few minor things, as they had told him.   
Why had she done that? Why hadn't she come with him? He had to get back to the planet and find her!   
Entering the throne room he discovered Galvatron sitting in his chair, staring at nothing specific. As Cyclonus entered the Decepticon leader turned his head and looked at him, examining him. There was no trace of the wounds left, Cyclonus knew. The Constructicons had done excellent work. And that was exactly what Galvatron remarked.   
"Yes, but I owe my life to someone else," Cyclonus said and took his place at Galvatron's side.   
Galvatron gave him a curious look. "I heard that someone fixed you with the circuits of the Sweep."   
The second-in-command nodded thoughtfully. "Her name was Raven."   
Surprise crossed Galvatron's features. "Her?"   
"Yes, a female. A medic and healer. She is neither a Decepticon, nor an Autobot. She claims her race is older than ours." He clasped his hands behind his back. "I wanted her to accompany me, to join the Decepticons .... she said she couldn't."   
Galvatron looked interested. "A medic?"   
"A good one. She saved my life. And her previous function was that of a spy," Cyclonus added. He didn't know why he tried to convince Galvatron since Raven had decided she wouldn't leave her lonely planet.   
"And female," Galvatron said, a strange smile on his face and That Look in his eyes.   
Cyclonus knew that look; Galvatron was planning something. And in time he'd tell Cyclonus whatever plan was forming in his mind.   
"Maybe we should return to that planet we found you and try to convince her."   
Cyclonus was surprised. He had planned to go back, but .... he had never hoped that Galvatron would be the one ordering this.   
"Conserve your energy," a female voice suddenly said.   
Galvatron jumped from his chair, his optics narrowing dangerously. Cyclonus knew that voice, but still he tensed and grabbed his gun.   
"Relax, guys," the female voice told them with amusement.   
Then one of the walls seemed to shift and twist, finally forming into a female figure Cyclonus knew well. Raven's slim form sent a shiver through him. She smiled at Galvatron, then bowed slightly.   
"May I introduce myself? I am Raven."   
Galvatron wasn't amused. "How did you get in here?" he asked with a dangerous voice.   
Her smile didn't waver. "I circumvented your security, tricked your guards and then used my holoprojector to give you the illusion of an empty room."   
Galvatron pondered this, mulling it over in his mind. Cyclonus knew that if the Decepticon leader had a temper fit because of this he might blast her. Deciding that stepping in would be best he asked, "Why did you come here, Raven? I thought you didn't want to leave?"   
She grew very serious. "I think there are times when you have decide to take risks. I don't want to be alone anymore. If my abilities can help you, I will stay gladly. If you refuse me..... I will leave."   
"You have interesting talents," Galvatron spoke up, a devious smile starting on his lips. "Talents we can very well use against our enemy,   
the Autobots." He grinned maliciously. "This might be very interesting indeed."   
Cyclonus felt relieved and allowed himself to relax a bit. Raven nodded and wrapped her wings around her shoulders, a sure sign she was partly relaxing as well.   
"Now," Galvatron went on and shot another malicious smile at Cyclonus, "Cyclonus should introduce you to the troops and assign you a quarter."   
Cyclonus looked at Galvatron, wondering what he thought, what he was planning, but decided he didn't want to know and would soon know it anyway. Raven did something unexpected and transformed into her bird mode, flying over to Cyclonus and landing on his shoulder. He was a bit surprised, but didn't say anything. When they were out of earshot and on their way to first meet the Constructicons, who would be interested in meeting her, Cyclonus suspected, he said,   
"Thank you for reconsidering your decision."   
"There are times when decisions need to be made, Cyc."   
He winced at the abbreviation of his name. "I can't say Charr is much better, but at least you'll have company."   
Her yellow eyes softened. "I'm convinced of that."   
Cyclonus' smile broadened and he felt his fuel pump miss a beat. Could it be? Could he really feel this .. care, this compassion for her? And what would it mean for him? He didn't know, but he was ready to try it.   
"And, Raven?"   
"Yes?"   
"If you meet the others ... don't call me Cyc?"   
A smile accompanied by a strange twinkle in her eyes was the only answer.   



End file.
